


For Us (A Sequel to For You)

by jiuperior



Series: For You [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuperior/pseuds/jiuperior
Summary: Set a month later after For You. Life seemed to be going back to normal but will it ever?Warning: For You spoilers ahead!
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778800
Comments: 114
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> This is the sequel to my previous work, For You, so if you have not read that, I highly suggest you check it out before starting For Us because there will be major spoilers.
> 
> I have completed writing this fic and I will upload a chapter every Monday and Friday! Follow me on this journey as we explore the lives of the characters after the event that happened at the end of For You.
> 
> Thank you for checking out this fic and I sincerely hope you will enjoy it. Comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated! Thank you :)

Yoohyeon opened the door into her apartment, instantly taking in the all so familiar scent. It still smells the same. Standing at the doorway, she looked around. Everything is just the way it was. The apartment is still purple, the couch is still on its position facing the television, the same painting is still hanging on top of the television and the same photos are still displayed around the place.

After waking up from her coma a month ago, she was informed by her doctor that she had been unconscious for 6 months due to heavy trauma to the back of her head; the doctor had used a lot of medical jargons but that was all she understood. 6 months, and that was half a year gone, just like that. Though to Yoohyeon, it did not feel that long. To her, it simply felt like she went into a deep slumber after a long hard day. A scar about the length of her pinky finger now resides at the back of her head, a scar that reminded her what happened whenever she touched it. She does not remember feeling pain, just a strong impact on her head and the sudden loss of control of her entire body. A police report had been made and the culprit was caught 2 months after the incident. However, much to Yoohyeon’s dismay, they were unable to recover her belongings. 

Laying in the hospital for 6 months also resulted in her muscles weakened. For the past month, she had to do physiotherapy almost every day and after tons of check-ups, she was finally deemed fit for discharge. She felt as energized as she was before and everything else seemed to remain the way it was 6 months ago. The town, her apartment, her sense of fashion, her preferences. Everything except the way people are treating her. 

Yoohyeon felt like a newborn baby. People are always taking care of her and babying her as if she would break any second, like they were afraid to drop her. Everyone, her family, her friends, her girlfriend. Especially her girlfriend. While the others are starting to loosen up, Minji remains uptight. Whenever she visited her in the hospital, she would constantly ask how Yoohyeon was doing even after she had mentioned that she was alright for the umpteenth time that day. Whenever she stood up, Minji would immediately follow suit, following her almost everywhere even when all she wanted was to throw litter or even just to use the bathroom. She even tried to follow her into the bathroom once.

Yoohyeon is grateful to have someone who cared deeply for her. She could never ask for a better support system but even though Minji’s intentions were sweet, Yoohyeon was starting to feel suffocated. Now that she is back home, she hopes that as time goes by, Minji would slowly relax and see that there is nothing to be worried about. She is fine. Sure, there is the occasional nightmare which Yoohyeon had neglected telling Minji about after the first few times she told her but it was nothing Yoohyeon could not handle.

“Welcome home!” Yubin said from behind Yoohyeon.

“It’s good to be back.” Yoohyeon turned towards Yubin and smiled. She looked behind Yubin expecting to see her girlfriend but Minji was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Minji?” Yoohyeon asked. 

“I swear she was behind me just a second ago.” Yubin shrugged and looked around.

Just then, they heard footsteps walking up the stairs and from the narrow hallway came the purple hair girl. She was carrying 2 duffle bags and she looked like she just came back from a marathon. Her hair was in a mess and she was sweating profusely. Minji walked towards Yoohyeon and Yubin and once she reached, she dropped the 2 duffle bags onto the floor.

“Man, that’s heavy.” Minji said as she caught her breath. 

“I said I could help.” Yoohyeon patted Minji on the back.

“Course not! You just got discharged, you should not be carrying heavy things!” Minji looked at Yoohyeon lovingly before glaring towards Yubin, “Someone else could’ve helped.” Yubin scratched the back of her head and looked elsewhere, avoiding eye contact with Minji.

“I’m not pregnant, Minji.” Yoohyeon jokes, “The doctor wouldn’t have discharged me if she doesn’t think I could do simple chores like carrying things.”

“I told you to throw away some of those things.” Yubin said as she picked up one of the bags and carried it into the apartment. Minji had packed everything from Yoohyeon’s ward into the duffle bags. There were Yoohyeon’s clothes, pillows, blanket, stuffed toys, get well soon cards and everything Minji had brought over in the past 6 months, such as balloons, Christmas decorations, photographs, scented candles, banners and toiletries. Could Minji have brought the things back bit by bit in the past? Yes, she could have but she did not. However, it was also because of these things that made Yoohyeon’s stay in the hospital less dull.

Both Yoohyeon and Yubin slumped onto the couch immediately after entering the apartment while Minji headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Are you making dinner, Minji?” Yoohyeon questioned, “Let’s eat out instead, you’re tired.”

“I’m not tired. You need to rest, Yoohyeon. We’ll eat out another time.” Minji replied while putting on an apron. She opened the refrigerator and started making dinner.

“Could we invite the rest of the gang then?” Yoohyeon asked, “It’s been awhile since we all ate together.”

“Maybe some other time, honey. It’s your first day back, you need to take it easy and you know how they have high energy levels.” Yoohyeon pouted and looked at Yubin who gave her a shrug.

While Minji prepared dinner, Yubin started unpacking. Yoohyeon had offered to help but was refused by her best friend. Sighing, Yoohyeon took a shower and lay on her bed while waiting for dinner. She stared at the constellation of a Taurus and Capricorn on the ceiling, remembering the day her and Minji had put them up. Slowly, her eyelids become heavy and she fell asleep soon after.

She was awakened by Minji half an hour later. The trio enjoyed dinner and chatted. At one point, Minji suggested she should stay over for a few days but was refused by the taller girl. 

“Don’t worry, Yubin’s here.” Yoohyeon had said.

She would have jumped at the suggestion 6 months ago but she did not want Minji worrying about her every second of the day. She loves Minji with all her heart, that has never changed. She knows that Minji loves her too which is the exact reason why she did not want Minji staying over. For the past half a year, all Minji did was worry over her. Even while doing other things, Yoohyeon was always in the back of her mind. The stress accumulated overtime has caused Minji to become more uptight when it comes to Yoohyeon and Yoohyeon worries that Minji is not taking care of herself.

Which was why after dinner, Yoohyeon had chased Minji home using the excuse that she needed to rest, even though the purple haired girl wanted to stay for awhile more. Afterwards, she cleaned up and played a couple rounds of Overwatch with Yubin before turning in.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next subsequent days, Yoohyeon slowly settled back into her usual daily routine. She would wake up at 8am and have breakfast with Yubin, and the 2 would head down to their café to open up at 10. Minji would often bring lunch for the 2 of them and the rest of their friends would visit every now and then too, especially Gahyeon. In addition, Yoohyeon would visit her psychologist twice a month who was recommended by her doctor.

Everything was getting back to normal but there was one thing Yoohyeon missed. Her silver hair. If Yoohyeon had to choose one thing that convinced her that she was in a coma, it would be her hair. It had gone back from silver to black. Yoohyeon was not fond of her natural hair colour. Throughout the years, she had spotted many hair colours ranging from brown to silver and every time the colours faded, she would dye it again. Which is why on this day, after living with it for almost 2 months, Yoohyeon finally went to the hair salon.

“Tada!” Yoohyeon flicked her hair and twirled upon entering Daybreak Antiques after her trip to the salon. She had not told Minji about it as she wanted it to be a surprise and judging from the look on Minji’s face, it worked.

“Oh my God!” Were the first words that came out of Minji’s mouth after she recovered from her shock. She walked over to her girlfriend and took a few strands of her silver hair into her hands.

“I am going to miss your natural hair colour.” Minji said to Yoohyeon’s hair. “All this dyeing must not be good for your scalp.”

“Says the person with the purple hair. After so many months and you’re still rocking the same hair colour.” Yoohyeon teased. “How many times have you gone back to the salon to touch up your hair?”

“That’s different. You just got out from the hospital. From a head trauma. Is all that chemical alright?” Minji’s expression went from shocked to worried. “You should’ve told me. I could’ve called Dr Park to make sure it’s okay.”

“I mean you could just wait for a couple more weeks, it wouldn’t hurt.” Minji continued.

“It’s okay, Minji. Relax!” At this point, Yoohyeon was getting frustrated. She was excited to show Minji her hair colour but she was not expecting her girlfriend to throw a cold bucket of water on her head. Not wanting to start an argument, Yoohyeon masked her frustration with a smile which seemed to calm Minji down.

“Oh!” Minji suddenly exclaimed and went into the back room leaving Yoohyeon looking confused. She came back out with a lunch box.

“I was going to bring these over to you later but since you’re here.” Yoohyeon opened the lunch box already knowing what would be in there. Minji had packed some berries, eggs and a steamed salmon along with a few dark chocolates. “They’re all brain food. I read online that they are good for people after a head injury.”

“As you have explained to me for the past couple days.” Yoohyeon said, looking at the food. For the past couple weeks, Minji had brought different brain food for Yoohyeon for lunch and truth be told, Yoohyeon was getting a little sick of eating almost the same thing every day. Taking the lunch box with her, Yoohyeon gave Minji a smile and left the store.

Yoohyeon entered her café looking like she had not slept for days. She placed the lunch box on the counter and sat next to Yubin, resting her forehead on the counter.

“You got nagged, didn’t you?” Yoohyeon nodded without saying a thing. 

“I told you not to do it.” Yubin continued, “And are those brain foods again?” Once more, Yoohyeon nodded without a word.

“You know she’s just worried about you right?” Yubin patted Yoohyeon on the head. “She loves you so much, it’s disgusting.”

“She visited you every day while you were in the hospital. When I told her I was scared to visit you, she comforted me. She would always put on a brave front but I am sure deep down, she’s scared too. And unlike me, she’s not a coward.”

“Hey, you’re not a coward.” Yoohyeon lifted her head and looked straight into Yubin’s eyes. “You’re my best friend. And like I have told you a hundred times, you don’t have to feel guilty for not visiting me often. I understand. I would be scared too if I were you.” Yubin was the one who nodded this time. 

“I cannot imagine what you all went through. All those days wondering if I’ll ever wake up, worrying about me.” Yoohyeon added, “But I am fine now. I’ve woken up and I have never felt better. I’m just worried about Minji. She has been worrying nonstop for months! And now even though I’m getting better, she’s still stressed over me. She seemed less carefree and more uptight these days and it’s like she’s not getting over it. How long has it been since she last did something for herself? Or something fun? I’m afraid that if she continues being like this, she will break.”

“Maybe you should tell her.” Yubin suggested.

Yoohyeon knows that Yubin is right but it was easier said than done. She was sure that if they went into it, they would definitely end up arguing. ‘ _ Don’t worry about me. You’re the one who had a head trauma, not me! _ ’ Yoohyeon could already imagine what Minji would say. Not to mention, how was she supposed to start the conversation? Sighing, Yoohyeon stood up and went to grab a cup of coffee.

*

Gahyeon was out shopping with Handong for the day. The duo is currently sitting in Starbucks with their beverages. It was a fruitful day judging by the number of bags they had placed beside their table. 

“It has been awhile since I did some shopping!” Handong said as she sipped on her tea. Gahyeon however, was not listening. Her eyes were fixated on her phone as she smiled at it.

“Who are you texting?” Handong asked and this time Gahyeon responded.

“Yubin. She was telling me about her day and that Yoohyeon got nagged by Minji again.” Handong smirked when she saw the expression Gahyeon had when she was talking about Yubin. The girl had a huge grin on her face like she was the happiest person on Earth.

“What?” Gahyeon said when she noticed Handong smirking.

“Nothing.” Handong replied. She took another sip of her tea as Gahyeon went back to texting Yubin. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Gahyeon showed Handong a photo that Yubin had sent her. It was a selfie of Yubin. Gahyeon explained that she had told Yubin that she was shopping with Handong and so Yubin sent a selfie to say hi. Handong choked on her tea when she heard that and let out a few coughs. It was the lamest excuse to send a selfie ever. 

“When are you going to tell her?” Coughing a few more times after, Handong asked.

“I already told her you choked.” Gahyeon laughed, “She was offended. Look she sent another selfie.” This time, instead of a smile, Yubin had on a cute angry face.

“Not that, silly.” Handong replied which earned a confused look from Gahyeon. “When are you going to tell Yubin that you like her?”

Immediately, Gahyeon’s face turned a deep shade of red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gahyeon managed to say as she finally started drinking her coffee that had already turned cold. She looked into her cup, avoiding direct eye contact with Handong which the older girl found cute.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Gahyeon. I’ve noticed it awhile back already.” Handong explained, “You would smile every time she texted you and most of the time you would be talking about her.”

“Remember the time you two went to the arcade? Yubin said you only asked her to hang out with you because the rest of us were busy and even though I was busy, you didn’t even ask me! I found out afterwards that you did not ask Minji either and you knew Bora and Siyeon were going on a date.” Gahyeon had turned even redder.

“Should I continue?” At that, Gahyeon put a hand in front of Handong’s face asking her to stop. Knowing she won, Handong smirked. “As your best friend, I’m kind of hurt that you didn’t tell me. I had to find out on my own.”

Putting her cup down, Gahyeon looked at Handong.

“I wasn’t really sure myself.” Gahyeon finally spoke up. “I really enjoyed hanging out with her and whenever we do, we would laugh for hours on end. She is so sweet! Once, when I was sick, she brought over chicken soup that she made herself. Whenever I’m tired at work, she would bring over coffee to my kindergarten and hang out with me at lunch.”

“I wanted to tell her. I really do.” Gahyeon sighed as she looked back down onto the table, “But what if she doesn’t like me back? Maybe she only treats me as a good friend or worst, a little sister. That was all I could think about whenever I thought of telling her. Then, I chickened out.”

Handong lifted Gahyeon’s face up and cupped her cheeks.

“Well, but what if she does?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> Thank You :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a trigger warning but some medical terms discussed that might be a little dry or a little off-putting for some.

The 7 friends were hanging out at Bora’s bar, Red Sun. It was one of those rare days when they were all able to make it, even Handong. It had been awhile since the gang was able to get together and Yoohyeon was beyond excited. The last time the gang hung out together was when Yoohyeon was still in the hospital and ever since her discharge, Yoohyeon had been yearning for this day, so did the rest of her friends.

As the owner of Red Sun, Bora had reserved what she deemed as the best table for themselves; the table that is an equal distance to the stage and the bar. The place was busier than usual that day as fans gathered to see rising singer/rapper, LEBaby who is currently performing her new single, Velvet. Bora had managed to book the singer when she and her manager visited the bar one day. They had fallen in love with the place the minute they walked in. Before they left, the singer’s manager had given Bora his contact information. 

With her unique vocal colour and charisma, the singer easily attracted all the attention on her, even the ones that were not there to see her. Needless to say, she gained a few more fans that day. LEBaby finished her stage with a blast, thanked the audience and got off the stage. Fans immediately rushed over to her but were stopped by the bouncers and the singer’s manager. LEBaby signed a few things and took photos with her fans before heading to the back room. Seeing that the coast was clear, Bora stood up and headed towards the singer.

“Thank you so much for performing at my little bar.” Bora extended her hand out for the singer to shake. LEBaby shook Bora and thanked her for the invitation. 

“I really love your bar. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to stay tonight as I have another gig. But I will be sure to come back some other day, not just to perform.” LEBaby winked. 

“Thank you, it’s our honour to have you here.” Bora replied. The 2 bid each other goodbye before LEBaby collected her things and left the bar. Some of her fans followed along and the place quietened down a little.

“Was she stuck up?” Siyeon asked as soon as Bora got back to her seat.

“She was actually really nice.” Bora replied, “I thought she would be intimidating but she seems really soft.”

“Like certain people I know.” Gahyeon cut into the conversation. 

“Who?” Siyeon asked while Bora and Handong looked at Gahyeon. The youngest simply shook her head. Some people are just oblivious.

A jazz band took the stage and the night went on. With each minute, the air became heavier but the atmosphere became livelier. They were the loudest table in the bar and the 7 friends were having fun while chatting about various topics. Though they had seen Yoohyeon several times after she woke up, the gang still misses her a lot and they took turns showering her with hugs and kisses throughout the night. Gahyeon would constantly look at Yubin from the corner of her eyes. Handong’s words had been in the back of her mind ever since the conversation they had the other day. ‘What if she does?’ These 4 words were what Gahyeon was holding on to but now that she was more determined than ever, it seemed like the right opportunity never came and with the amount of people in the place currently, tonight is definitely not the night. 

Moving on, Gahyeon began talking about how one of the kids in her class that day was really sick and vomited on some other kids who in turn, vomited too. The gang laughed out loud and Yoohyeon, who was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing too much, stood up to get herself another drink. As it was a busy day and the waiters all seemed to be unavailable as they rushed from tables to tables.

“You’ve had 3 glasses already, Yoohyeon.” Minji said as she grabbed Yoohyeon’s wrist. “You know how you get drunk easily.”

“It’s fine. You’ll just carry me home like you always do.” Yoohyeon answered before taking another step but was once again stopped by Minji tugging on her wrist. There was an intense staring battle between the couple, neither giving in. Sensing the tension, Handong immediately changed the topic.

“Speaking of drinking too much…” Handong began, catching everybody’s attention. “I see that someone who would normally be drunk by now, isn’t.” The gang scanned the table and their eyes landed on the tiniest person of the group, clearly confused. Bora and Siyeon are usually one of the first people to get drunk but on that day, Bora had not even touched a sip of alcohol, getting by with water throughout the night while Siyeon only had a can of beer.

“W-well…” Bora stuttered and took Siyeon’s hands. The couple looked at each other with a smile and a nod of the head before addressing the group. 

“We wanted to wait until everything is stable before telling you guys.” Siyeon said, “But we’re trying to get pregnant!” She gave Bora’s hand a squeeze as the rest of the group lit up.

“Oh my God!” Yoohyeon exclaimed as she sat back down. Both Handong’s and Yubin’s jaws were dropped while Minji and Gahyeon had tears in their eyes.

“I’m gonna be an aunt!” Gahyeon shouted, a little bit too excited.

“When? Why? How?” Minji asked, clearly still shocked from the information.

“We’ve always wanted to build a family and Siyeon and I felt that now would be a good time!” Bora answered.

“Awhile back we decided to try out IVF with a sperm donor and have been saving up.” Siyeon said.

“IVF? Isn’t that really expensive?” Yubin asked. “And how does it work?”

“Around $15000.” Bora replied with a nod of her head.

“We’re currently only at the first stage and Bora wanted to carry the baby. The doctor gave us the medication which was to be injected into Bora twice a day. We have been doing that for a week now but this process takes roughly around 8 to 14 days after which Bora would have to go to the hospital to do a procedure. During the procedure, the doctor would take out the eggs ready for ovulation.” Siyeon explained. “Then there’s the sperm and the whole fertilisation process. If that part were a success, they would put the embryo back into Bora.”

“Ohhhh. Someone paid attention.” Bora looked at Siyeon with a proud look on her face. “I just do what the doctors told me to do and being extremely careful.”

“I am so happy for the 2 of you!” Minji exclaimed as she hugged her 2 best friends.

“To Bora and Siyeon!” Handong shouted as she raised her glass. The rest of the gang followed suit.

“To Bora and Siyeon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are gladly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Handong woke up the next day with a throbbing headache. Her alarm clock had been ringing for awhile now and every sound pierced into Handong’s head. Feeling annoyed, Handong turned to her side, lifted an arm and slammed it on the alarm clock. The impact woke her up as the alarm clock fell on the floor, still ringing. She groaned loudly and got off her bed. She picked up the clock and looked at it. 9AM. Handong did a double take before her brain went into panic mode. She was supposed to be in the office at 10AM. Immediately, she ran to the bathroom to wash up. With each passing second, she regretted drinking each drop of alcohol the previous night. She had not planned to drink that much but she got overly excited over Bora and Siyeon’s happy news. Normally, she would enjoy a cup of coffee and read the news before getting dressed but she does not have the time for that. She quickly picked an outfit and did a simple makeup before exiting her apartment 10 minutes later.

9.10AM

Handong waited downstairs trying to flag for a taxi. But life has a way of playing a joke on people. When she was not in a rush, thousands of taxis would drive by her as she slowly made her way to her office, but on that day, not a single taxi was in sight. Handong looked around, tapping her feet out of frustration. She eventually gave up and decided to run while continuing searching for a taxi on the way. It is a good thing that Handong tried to get in as much exercise as she could whenever she had the time and therefore, she had the stamina to run to her office which was located in the city.

9.15AM

5 minutes in and Handong decided she could never make it on time on foot. No amount of stamina could help her, her office was just too far away. She got to town and headed for Tension Cyber Café.

“Lend me your bike!” Handong said the minute she stepped into the café. Without a word, Yubin threw her keys to Handong who caught it and ran for Yubin’s bike which was parked right outside the café. Getting onto the bike, Handong pedalled as fast as she could.

9.25AM

She reached the city in a short amount of time, stopping at a red light. She checked her watch and heaved a sigh of relief. Her office was in sight and she could make it. She just had to cross the road. She was sweating profusely but she does not care. She had brought her perfume and she could wash up at her company’s washroom. A few seconds passed and the green running man started blinking. Handong made it to the other side of the road when she heard a car horn beeping loudly behind her. Putting a foot down, Handong looked back and saw an old lady trying to push a trolley stacked with cardboard pieces and bags of cans. The old lady had hit the curb and was unable to push it up. Cars were honking at her for blocking the road. 

Handong put her foot back on the pedal.  _ ‘Now is not a good time to be nice.’ _ The devil in Handong’s head said. 

_ ‘There is never not a good time to be nice.’ _ The angel in Handong’s head retorted. Sighing, Handong got off Yubin’s bike and left it on the side of the road. She ran towards the old lady and helped her push it back up. The old lady was tiny and seemed to be really weak, perhaps in her 80s. She gave Handong a sweet smile and thanked her.

“Where are you headed for, granny?” Handong asked. “I’ll help you push it over.”

“Insomnia Town.” The granny answered.

Handong took the trolley and began pushing it back through the route she came from. She pushed it slowly so that the granny could keep up with her. On the way, the granny kept thanking Handong and the two chatted. 

9.40AM

Finally, they made it to Insomnia Town. Handong handed the trolley back to the old lady who thanked her again. Giving the granny a smile, Handong ran back to the city. She was definitely late now. She reached her previous checkpoint but one thing was missing. Yubin’s bike. Panicking, she began looking everywhere for the bike but could not find it.

‘ _ Oh, I really am in deep shit now _ .’ Handong thought.

*

Checking that everything had been turned off, Minji exited her store and locked up the place behind her. She cut across the square and entered Tension Cyber Café. Upon entering the café, Minji looked around trying to find her girlfriend but Yoohyeon was nowhere in sight. 

“Yoohyeon is upstairs getting ready.” Yubin said when she saw Minji looking like a lost lamb. Minji placed her backpack on the floor and took a seat next to Yubin, watching the girl work while waiting for her girlfriend. Yoohyeon had a session with her psychologist that day and Minji was going to drive her like she always does. She would then hang around the area while waiting for Yoohyeon’s session to end and the couple would head for dinner afterwards.

“Hey pretty.” Yoohyeon said when she reached the counter. Minji turned her head from Yubin’s screen to Yoohyeon and the taller girl winked. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

“I’m sorry, but I have a girlfriend and she’s way prettier than you.” Minji teased. Yoohyeon gasped and put her hands on her heart as she pretended to be hurt by Minji’s words. Laughing, Minji stood up and gave Yoohyeon a kiss on the lips. Yubin rolled her eyes at the exchange which did not go unnoticed by the couple.

“Ignore her, she’s just jealous.” Yoohyeon said and Yubin rolled her eyes even harder while Minji picked up her backpack from the floor. She extended her hand out for Yoohyeon who took it in a heartbeat. 

“Remember to tell the psychologist the nightmare you had last night.” Yubin reminded Yoohyeon when the couple was about to exit the café. Her eyes were fixated on her screen but she could feel the intense stare coming from her best friend. She looked at the couple and saw that Yoohyeon was looking at her with eyes that are ready to kill while Minji was looking at Yoohyeon, confused. Yubin’s eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

“Your secret nightmare.” Yubin said softly and looked away from Minji and Yoohyeon, pretending to work.

“What nightmare?” Minji asked Yoohyeon, “I thought you were no longer having them.”

“It’s not a big deal. They just come every once in a while and I didn’t want you to worry over something so small.” Yoohyeon turned towards Minji and gave her hand a squeeze.

“But it’s my job to worry over you!” Minji said, her voice getting louder.

“No, it’s not!” Yoohyeon countered, even louder. She had let go of Minji’s hand and crossed her arms.

“Look.” Yoohyeon took a deep breath before she continued. “I didn’t tell you because I know you will make a big deal out of it. You are worrying too much, controlling this and that and to be honest, it is suffocating sometimes. I have told you a million times, I am fine.”

“You’re clearly not since you’re still having nightmares!” Minji said, her tone was clearly not calm at all. 

“That’s why I’m going to my psychologist! This is something that I have to deal with. Me! And my psychologist! Not you!” Yoohyeon was getting agitated again, mirroring Minji’s tone. “You’re not me! When I say I am doing alright, I am doing alright! What? Do you not trust me?”

“But we’re a couple! You are supposed to tell me these things! Are you saying that I should not care about you? Or are you saying that YOU don’t trust me enough to tell me that you’re NOT fine!”

“I’m not saying that! I’m just saying that there are things you can’t control! And what do you mean I am supposed to tell you these things? You have no right telling me what I can and cannot do! I will do whatever the hell I want to do! And I. Am. FINE!”

At this point, the entire café had their attention on the arguing couple. Yubin had walked over to them but she had no idea how to calm them down so she ended up just standing there, watching her 2 friends quarrelling.

“If I let you do whatever you want to do, you are going to get your ass landed back in that hospital!”

“Wha-? Let me?” Yoohyeon was turning red with anger. This was a conversation Yoohyeon knew was inevitable and that it would end in them arguing. She had been preparing herself for when they had this talk but she was not expecting it to happen so suddenly. It was supposed to be well planned out; the things she wanted to say, where they were going to have it. But in that moment, she was having trouble controlling her emotions and she slammed her hand on the counter beside her.

“So it’s my own fault that I got robbed?”

“No- “ Minji said but was cut off by Yoohyeon.

“You know what? I am late for my appointment. We’ll talk when we both calm down.” Yoohyeon headed for the door. Minji reached for her car keys in her pants pocket but was stopped by Yoohyeon.

“No. I will take the bus.” Yoohyeon said as she held her index finger out and pointed at her girlfriend. “And I swear to God, Minji. Don’t you dare follow me.”

With that, Yoohyeon headed out the door and brushed past Handong who was entering the café. Handong looked confused as her gaze followed an angry Yoohyeon.

“What’s up with her?” Handong asked as she turned her gaze back into the café, instantly feeling the heavy atmosphere. Without a word, Minji grabbed her bag and headed back home as Handong walked towards Yubin, still confused but she decided not to intrude. She had more important things to worry about.

“So…” Handong looked at Yubin with her index finger drawing circles on the counter. “I have something to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and feedback are appreciated. Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a trigger warning but just heads up that there is a little discussion on mental health and medical terms in this chapter.

A few days passed and Minji and Yoohyeon were still not talking to each other. Minji had sent hundreds of text messages to Yoohyeon but was ignored by the younger girl. She had wanted to go over to Yoohyeon’s apartment but knew she would probably not open the door for her. Minji was having a hard time working and would often peek into Tension café from her store and on times when they made eye contact, the younger girl would look away. Yoohyeon, on the other hand, had been taking the time to think about what she needed to do.

During her last session, Yoohyeon had talked to her psychologist about the fight and how Minji had spent most of the time worrying about her and controlling almost every little thing she does. Yoohyeon had gone on Google and was worried that Minji might be having anxiety. After consulting with her psychologist, Yoohyeon realized that the only way to find out if Minji does have anxiety is to bring her to see a mental health professional. But according to her psychologist, there is no need to jump to conclusions yet. There are a lot of people who started panicking because they went on Google but sometimes, the internet tend to be inaccurate and while they might have correct information, it is hard to determine whether a person does have anxiety or not based on a search or some unofficial online test. The same goes for other mental health issues and therefore, the best formula is to seek professional help. She further explained that Minji had been living a stressful lifestyle for the past months and it might have become a habit, something that Minji could not easily get out of. Overwhelming stress may trigger anxiety but, in the meantime, the best thing Yoohyeon can do is to help Minji relieve stress and monitor her to make sure things do not get worse. However, if things do turn for the worst, it would be best for Yoohyeon to convince Minji to see her. Therefore, Yoohyeon currently had one goal and one goal only; to help Minji learn how to let go of things she had no control over, to help her relax. She had been racking her brain trying to figure things out and finally, she came to a solution.

Yoohyeon stood outside of Minji’s apartment one night. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited for Minji. She could hear footsteps getting closer and with every step she heard, Yoohyeon’s heart pumped even faster. Time seemed to slow down as the doorknob turned and the door opened. 

“Hey!” Minji said as soon as she saw who it was. Her signature sunny smile crept onto her face in a flash and Yoohyeon could not help but return a smile. Taking a hold of Minji’s hand, Yoohyeon led her girlfriend to the couch and the two sat down, facing each other.

“We need to talk.” Yoohyeon said. She took Minji’s other hand and held them on her lap. The smile faded from their faces as they looked into each other’s eyes, both bracing for what comes next.

“I think…” Yoohyeon paused for a second. She had been dreading this moment but it needed to be done.

“I think that we should take some time apart.” Silence fell between the two as Yoohyeon waited for Minji to respond. She could see tears in the older girl’s eyes which broke her heart but she needed to stay strong for them.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Minji’s voice was trembling and she looked down onto their hands that were still locked together. Her hair dropped down, covering her face.

“No, Minji. No.” Yoohyeon squeezed both Minji’s hands. She bent down and tilted her head, so that Minji could see her. “Look at me.”

Minji lifted her head and the 2 locked eyes as Yoohyeon straightened her back.

“I am not at all breaking up with you, Minji. I would never. I love you so much, you know that. But it’s not healthy? It’s not good for the both of us to be together right now.” Yoohyeon had planned what she wanted to say beforehand but now that she actually had to say it, she finds herself grasping for words.

“I have my problems that I need to deal with. There’s nothing you can do about it because they’re my problems.”

“But we’re a couple. We’re supposed to solve problems together.” Minji said.

“I know, baby, I know. But my problems are stressing you out and I don’t want that. And because you are stressed out, it worries me. So, we’re stuck in this loop of you worrying about me and me worrying about you and that’s not good for the both of us. This is something I have to get through myself. And you, Minji. You need to learn to let go. Things happened. You can’t keep worrying about something that is already in the past.” It hit Yoohyeon the moment she said those words and suddenly everything became clearer. She recalled back to the argument they had in her café and Minji blaming her for the incident but maybe that was not what she meant at all. Sensing she might be right, Yoohyeon continued.

“You felt guilty for what happened, don’t you?”

“W-Wha-? No, I don’t” Minji said as her eyes flickered left and right like a kid being caught stealing a piece of candy.

“I know you, Minji. You thought that if you were there to protect me, things wouldn’t have happened. You thought that if you hadn’t listened to me and picked me up instead, I wouldn’t have been hit and I wouldn’t be unconscious for 6 months.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it? If I was there- “ 

“But you weren’t.” Yoohyeon cut. Minji looked back at Yoohyeon. The guilt in her eyes was much obvious now and Yoohyeon mentally cursed herself for not realizing it sooner.

“You weren’t there because we both made choices that night. Choices that you regretted but I don’t.”

“But if- “

“There’s a lot of what ifs. What if you had picked me up? Maybe you would have been attacked too. Maybe you would be the one in a coma and I would be the one sitting here now listening to you talking about how I need to relax.” Minji scoffed, wiping away a tear that rolled out of her eye. 

“We are not God. We don’t know what could’ve happened if we did things differently. The only thing we can do is to accept the things that happened because of our decisions and move on.” Yoohyeon paused for a second before continuing. 

“There is a reason why I didn’t want you to pick me up that night and I will tell you in the future. But for now, you need to accept the things that happened, and you can’t do it while we’re together. When we’re together, all you think about is how I am doing and if I am alright. What I need you to do, is to focus on yourself during this time we are apart. Go exercise, do some yoga, meditate, browse for antiques on ebay, shopping, do anything that relaxes you. And stop worrying about me. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

“For how long?” Minji asked.

“I don’t know. But time will tell, okay?” Minji nodded at that.

*

Siyeon was pacing up and down in the waiting room in the hospital. They were in the next stage of their IVF process and Bora was scheduled to do a procedure that day. The doctor had explained to them that the procedure is fairly simple and would take only 20 to 30 minutes but Siyeon could not help her nerves. Every minute felt like an eternity and finally after what seemed like forever, the doctor entered the waiting room.

“The procedure went well. She hasn’t woken up from the general anesthesia yet but you may proceed to see her.” Siyeon breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor. She ran out of the waiting room and into Bora’s ward. She smiled when she saw Bora sleeping soundly on the bed. Siyeon grabbed a chair and sat next to Bora, eyes fixated on her wife. She looked so cute and tiny and quiet. Leaning closer, Siyeon started poking on her wife’s cheeks, giggling every time Bora’s cheeks bounced back when she released her finger.

“I would be happier if you were kissing it instead of poking it.” Bora groaned and Siyeon’s eyes lit up.

“You’re awake!” Siyeon stood up and kissed Bora’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Never better.” Bora replied. She pointed at her lips, demanding Siyeon to kiss her again but on the lips this time. Siyeon laughed out loud and did as she was told.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came in to check on Bora before discharging her. He explained again to the couple that the sperm is ready in a lab and that fertilisation process will take place immediately. They will contact them as soon as they get an outcome. Bora and Siyeon had opted for a sperm donor. Out of all the case files the doctor had presented to them, they went with a handsome pilot that Bora claimed to look like Siyeon.

Due to the procedure, Bora was unable to drive and therefore she handed the keys to Siyeon. Siyeon placed their bags onto the back seat before settling down into the driver’s seat. She started the ignition and together, the couple left the hospital with an anxious heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the message had been effectively sent across but if you know of anyone who might need help or if you yourself needed help, there are a lot of hotlines that can link you to professional help. Google or any other search engine could be helpful but not all the time.
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading, comments and feedback are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

“Food’s here!” A voice could be heard outside of Sahara Kindergarten. Turning around, Gahyeon gleamed when she saw Yubin standing outside, holding up a bag of food. She had texted Yubin earlier that she was frustrated and hungry at work. Yubin, upon receiving that text, immediately made a few sandwiches and brought over. 

Gahyeon put a finger to her own lips and shushed the older girl. Confused, Yubin entered the kindergarten and saw a bunch of kids sleeping. Oh right, it was nap time. Nap time meant that Gahyeon got to enjoy a little free and easy, quiet time before the kids wake up and everything starts getting noisy again. She whispered to another teacher before excusing herself.

“Hey you.” Gahyeon said softly to Yubin and led her to the playground area. The 2 sat down on the swings. Yubin took out a piece of ham and cheese sandwich from the paper bag and passed it to Gahyeon who immediately gulped it down. She held both her hands out to Yubin for another. Yubin wondered if she was visiting a teacher or a student. She chuckled a little before passing Gahyeon another one. She watched as the younger girl ate her sandwich. She thought she looked cute and smiled. Sensing someone staring at her, Gahyeon turned towards Yubin who immediately looked away.

“Are you not going to eat?” Gahyeon asked while chewing her food.

“I’m not hungry.” Yubin simply answered. “Why were you frustrated?”

“Well, you know kids and their parents. They get on your nerves sometimes.” Gahyeon shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. She continued to explain how 2 kids were fighting that morning so she had called their parents. But rather than listening to what Gahyeon had to say, they started blaming her for not doing her job and one even said she should reconsider her career choice if she could not handle a few kids fighting. Sighing, Gahyeon looked at the sandwich in her hands and Yubin could see the sadness in her eyes.

“You’re a great teacher. They don’t know how lucky they are to have their kids be taught by you.” Yubin said as she patted Gahyeon on the back. A smile crept back onto Gahyeon’s face as she continued eating her sandwich.

_ ‘There’s the cute smile I love.”  _ Yubin thought as she watched the younger girl eat, lost in her thoughts.

“How’s Yoohyeon?” Gahyeon asked and Yubin snapped out from her trance.

“She’s alright. She made a decision that’s tough for both her and Minji but it’ll be good for them.” Yubin answered.

“Yeah, I hope so.” Gahyeon nodded.

“How’s Minji?”

“She’s trying to do what Yoohyeon asked her to do. She’s Minji. I’m sure she’ll get through it.” This time, Yubin nodded and they both sighed. Gahyeon took a last bite of her sandwich and the two sat in silence. 

“Thanks for the sandwich, Yubin.” Gahyeon said and turned towards Yubin who almost laughed when she saw that Gahyeon had a cheese stain on her face. 

“You eat like a kid.” Yubin said as she reached for Gahyeon’s face and wiped the cheese off with her hands. Blood rose up to Gahyeon’s face in mere seconds.

“Man, it’s hot today, isn’t it?” Gahyeon said as she tried to fan it off and Yubin giggled.

_ ‘Now is the time, Gahyeon-ah. Tell her.’  _ Gahyeon thought. She snapped her head towards Yubin with determination in her eyes. 

“Yu- “

“Are you two girlfriends?” The voice was loud and Gahyeon froze, her mouth still shaped like the word ‘Yu’. She turned her head towards the source of the voice and saw a little girl approaching the 2 adults on the swings. The little girl was wearing their kindergarten uniform and Gahyeon looked at her nametag, ‘Heo Solji’. Suddenly, a bunch of kids started swarming towards the playground. Looks like it is play time for another class. 

“No, we’re not.” Yubin answered with a smile and the little girl pouted. Gahyeon suddenly stood up, her face was red as a tomato. There was no way she could fan that off now.

“Would you look at the time! Guess I need to go back to work!” Gahyeon exclaimed as she looked at the non-existing watch on her wrist. She thanked Yubin for the sandwiches, patted Solji on the head and ran back to her classroom, leaving a bewildered Yubin on the swings.

*

It had been a week since the talk between Minji and Yoohyeon. The older girl had promised her girlfriend that she would focus more on herself but she was finding it extremely difficult to do so. Everything she had tried to do linked her back to Yoohyeon. Which was why on that day, she found herself sitting at the bar in Red Sun with her head laying sideways on the table staring into the void while her best friend served her drinks.

Placing a drink in front of Minji, Bora smacked her tablecloth hard down on Minji’s head. Part of the cloth hit Minji’s right eye and the purple hair girl shot straight up. The side of her forehead turned an instant red from the impact of the tablecloth.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?!” Minji shouted as she covered her right eye. A couple of heads in the bar turned towards the girl in pain but quickly went back to minding their own business.

“Your negative energy is affecting my business.” Bora said while shaking a cocktail for another customer, fully aware that Minji was glaring at her.

“Enjoy.” Bora served the cocktail to the customer sitting two seats down Minji’s right. Minji took a sip of her drink but immediately spit it back into the cup.

“Oh my God, how much sugar did you put into this?! Why do you hate me today, Bora?”

“Sweet things are supposed to cheer you up!” Bora replied. “Why the long face?”

Sighing, Minji put her chin on the table and looked up at Bora.

“I miss Yoohyeon. I know I promised her to relax but no matter what I do, I keep thinking about her! How am I supposed to not think about her?”

“You do know thinking and worrying are 2 different things, right?” 

“But I do worry! There’s nothing wrong with that! She’s my girlfriend! I worry if she’s eating right, if she’s still having any nightmares, if she’s having any side effects. I read that the side effects of head trauma sometimes only appear months later. What if she’s not resting enough? I mean, you know Yoohyeon. She tends to forget about the time when she’s focused on something. What if- “ 

SMACK! Once again, Minji got hit on the head by Bora’s tablecloth. With her chin still on the table, Minji clutched her head.

“You! Are! So! Stupid!” Bora exclaimed as she continued hitting Minji’s head with each word.

“Stop! I’m going to get a concussion!”

“You are doing the exact opposite of what Yoohyeon told you to do!” The customer next to Minji left but not before silently judging the two friends and Bora began wiping that area of the table. Still clutching her head, Minji watched in silence as Bora worked and the smaller girl spoke up again.

“I was scared that day.” Bora said without looking at her best friend. Minji’s eyes followed Bora as the girl moved around from wiping the bar, serving customers and to making cocktails. Though Bora was not looking at her, she could sense that Minji did not know what she was talking about.

“You were gone, Minji. You were there but you were gone.” Minji was getting even more confused by the second.

“I looked right into your eyes but you weren’t there. Then you just up and left. You left me, us, there in your apartment worrying dead about you. We did not go after you knowing you need some alone time. And after what? 1 hour? 2? You finally called us and told us that Yoohyeon woke up like the past few hours did not happen at all. But I can’t help but think about what would happen if Yoohyeon had not woken up that day. Will you just be gone forever?” 

Tears threatened to fall but Bora kept it in. Minji looked down when she realized what her best friend was talking about. She remembered that day vividly except for the part where she blanked out. But she recalled that one minute she felt devastated, like her life was coming to an end but the next, she was over the moon, crying happy tears as she kept kissing a finally awake Yoohyeon. She had called the gang immediately after and they celebrated. For the next few months, Minji had been preoccupied with taking care of Yoohyeon that she had not stopped to think about that day. The day that her friends thought they might be losing not only Yoohyeon but Minji too.

“Which is why!” Bora slammed a piece of paper next to Minji. Minji picked it up and saw that it was an advertisement for an around the country antique sale. On the paper was a list of dates and locations on the biggest antique sales and auctions around the country for the next 3 months.

“I think you should go to these. You have been trying to do the things you did with Yoohyeon alone and that is why they all linked you back to her. But what were you doing before you met Yoohyeon?” Bora tapped the paper that was on the table a few times. “Before Yoohyeon, antiques were your greatest passion. The last time you did one of these was before you even opened Daybreak Antiques. You said it was one of the greatest experiences in your life.” 

“But what about my store? I can’t just leave my store for 3 months.” Minji said but she was intrigued. Her mind had already wandered to the things she was going to see and do in those places, not to mention the thousands of antiques that will be displayed. Even Bora could feel her excitement.

“You have worked tirelessly for years. I think your store could afford to close for a few months. Or you could always hire someone.” Bora suggested.

“It would be fun, wouldn’t it?” Minji said and Bora nodded, looking smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be annoying but, comments and feedback are always appreciated.
> 
> Also, vote for Dreamcatcher on the Choeaedol app! Let's get them on an award show and their first award!


	7. Chapter 7

Yoohyeon was in her café cleaning one of the computer equipment after a customer left when she saw Minji exiting from her store with a luggage in hand. Putting the cloth down and removing her gloves, Yoohyeon walked towards the direction of her girlfriend. The purple haired girl was swinging her luggage with force. She hurled the heavy object onto the back seat of her car, letting out an  _ ‘UGH!’  _ just as Yoohyeon reached her.

“Oh my God, you’re going to sprain your back.” Yoohyeon laughed and Minji looked up. 

“Yoohyeon!” Minji exclaimed as she wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead. Yoohyeon could tell from the look on Minji’s face that she was shocked to see the silver haired girl standing in front of her. The two had not been alone together since that day they had the talk. Even if they were to bump into each other in town, they would just greet each other and walk away. When they were working, they would try their best not to peek into each other’s place.

“Going somewhere?” Yoohyeon asked, tucking a hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, Bora told me about this around the country antique sale and I am so excited about it!” Minji’s eyes sparkled at the mention of antiques and Yoohyeon looked at her girlfriend with glee.

“Seems like you packed a lot of things. How long will you be gone?”

“3 months!” Minji took out the catalogue she had gotten from her back pocket and showed it to Yoohyeon. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of places!” Yoohyeon exclaimed as she skimmed through the catalogue. In addition to the locations and dates, the catalogue included the items that will be up for auction in their respective sales. 

“You got everything you need?” Yoohyeon passed the brochure back to Minji who put it back into her pocket.

“Yep!” Reaching into the back seat, Minji gave her luggage a couple light taps. She then opened up her backpack for Yoohyeon to see.

“There’s this soup Gahyeon made me in case I got hungry during my trip. Siyeon and Bora made me this mixtape. They came by earlier and gave them to me. Handong knows I can’t sleep without my pillow and bolster so she had reminded me to bring them. They’re in my luggage” Minji gave Yoohyeon a smile. “I’m so glad to have them.”

“I’m glad you have them too.” Yoohyeon returned with a grin. “So, I will see you in 3 months?”

“I will see you in 3 months!” Minji said as she got into her car. She started the ignition, waved goodbye to Yoohyeon and drove off, occasionally peeking at her through the rear mirror. She had a lot of things she wanted to tell the younger girl but decided not to since she had promised Yoohyeon that she would try not to worry too much about her.

Yoohyeon stayed in her position and waved goodbye to Minji until the older girl was out of sight. Sighing, she walked back to her café. The minute she entered the café, Yoohyeon ploughed into the chair next to Yubin. She let her body slumped into the chair, resting her neck atop the chair rest and looked up onto the ceiling as a smile grew on her face.

“Minji left?” Yubin asked and Yoohyeon responded with a nod, her eyes still fixated on the ceiling. 

“Thanks for helping me with the soup.” Yoohyeon said after a few seconds. “I hope she’ll like it. I mean, we’re not exactly great cooks.”

“Speak for yourself!” Yubin retorted and gave Yoohyeon a hard push. The taller girl laughed as she lifted her head back up. “I had to wake up at the crack of dawn to help you with it and then deliver it to Gahyeon! You owe me!”

“Please. I gave you an excuse to see Gahyeon. Shouldn’t you be the one to owe me.” 

“Call it even?” Yubin said and the two laughed. “And Minji had no idea you were the one who gave her all that stuff?”

“Nope, not a clue. Handong didn’t even know she had a favourite pillow and bolster but Minji still believed it. Why is my girlfriend so cute?” Yoohyeon said as she laid her neck back onto the chair rest. “Do you think she’ll have fun?”

“Of course! You went to all the trouble to look for the perfect event for her and getting the girls to help you with it. I’ll kick her ass if she doesn’t have fun.”

*

“Honey!” Siyeon called out as soon as she entered Red Sun. The couple were expecting a phone call from the hospital any time soon. They had gone over earlier that day to do a blood test to find out if Bora is pregnant and the couple wanted to be together when they found out the news. Rather than dwelling over the outcome, the couple decided to go about as if it was any other day, preferring to take their minds off it.

There is still an hour before the place opens and Bora and her employees are cleaning up the place and getting it ready for customers. Looking around, Siyeon spotted her wife at the bar. With a smile, she walked over to Bora, grabbed a chair that sat facing down atop the bar table and placed it on the floor. Leaning over the table, Siyeon closed the gap between them and gave Bora a kiss on the lips. The couple smiled at each other with love before Siyeon sat back down. 

“I brought dinner.” Siyeon said as she took out the lunch box from her backpack and showed it to Bora whose stomach immediately grumbled at the sight of food. Siyeon laughed and placed the food beside her before taking out her phone. She began scrolling Instagram while Bora grabbed an ice ball and began shaving it.

“Have you seen Minji’s posts on Instagram?” Siyeon asked when Bora went over and placed an iced tea in front of her wife. She shook her head before sitting down opposite Siyeon, opened the lunch box and began eating her dinner. “It’s only been a few days but it seems like she’s already having a great time.”

Siyeon clicked onto Minji’s recent post and showed it to Bora. In the photo, Minji was wearing her signature eye smile along with a peace sign while showing off the new vintage varsity jacket she bought. It seemed like the jacket used to belong to a girl named Efiginaea as the name was embroidered on it. Minji had captioned her post with the hashtag “ _ #ThankYouEfiginaea _ ”. 

Over the course of only 10 days, Minji had already uploaded quite a number of photos ranging from the different antiques she had seen to the people she was fortunate enough to meet. There were also videos and Instagram stories. The couple are currently viewing a video Minji had taken of one of her successful bidding in an auction. On the video was the caption _“Real life auction is better than ebay”._ _“SOLD!”_ The auctioneer declared and Minji jumped up and down with joy causing the camera to do the same action as she ran over to film the music box she had just won. She filmed every angle of the music box from the beautiful brown exterior with a few minor scratches to the red velvet coated interior with a ballerina that stopped dancing due to a lack of battery.

“Guess Yoohyeon’s plan might work out after all.” Bora said with her mouth full, munching on the kimchi fried rice that Siyeon had made for her.

The couple continued chatting as they shared their dinner until Bora’s phone began to ring. Looking at her phone, Bora gasped when she saw that it was from the hospital and stood up, knocking the chair down behind her. Siyeon’s eyes were filled with curiosity as they followed Bora up.

“It’s from the hospital!” Bora exclaimed as she picked up the call. Nervous, Siyeon stood up too.

“Hi, yes, this is Bora. Yes, Siyeon is here too.” Siyeon could not hear what the person on the other end was saying but she could see Bora’s eyes light up halfway during the conversation and by the end, her wife thanked the person repeatedly before hanging up. Bora stayed in silence for a few seconds as her gaze slowly turned toward Siyeon who was waiting with anticipation.

“We’re pregnant.” Bora said, her voice was soft.

“WE’RE PREGNANT!” Bora said again, louder this time. Siyeon’s eyes were gleaming like Bora’s upon hearing the great news.

“OH MY GOD!” Siyeon finally let out, bits of rice shot out of her mouth and onto Bora’s face. The couple hugged each other with happy tears in their eyes, ready but at the same time, not ready for everything that is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated! And also, vote for Dreamcatcher for the awards!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Bora and Siyeon received the exciting news but because the miscarriage rate was higher for IVF pregnancies, the couple thought that it was best to wait until they are more stable to break the news to everyone. Therefore after days of keeping their mouth tightly shut and avoiding the girls as much as possible knowing they would not be able to hold it in the moment they saw them, the couple invited the rest of the gang to their apartment. They had asked them to bring some party items too. Yubin and Yoohyeon had brought balloons and party hats, Gahyeon and Handong had brought food and drinks. Upon their arrival, the guests settled themselves in the living room while Bora video called Minji.

Once Minji picked up, Bora passed the phone to Handong before standing in front of their “audience” with Siyeon beside her. The girls were staring at them like 5 dogs staring at food, waiting for the reason the couple had gathered them.

“We have gathered you all here as we have an announcement to make.” Siyeon began as dramatically as she could.

“We’re having a baby!” The couple screamed together. The apartment was silent for a couple of seconds while the girls digest the news presented to them and like on cue, they exploded with excitement. 

“Congratulations!” Minji’s voice resonated through the screen of Bora’s phone, projecting loudly in Bora and Siyeon’s apartment. A series of “Oh my God” and “Congratulations” could be heard from the rest of the girls who were currently sitting around the couple’s living room, cheering.

“I wish I could be there to celebrate too!” Minji said with a frown.

“We’ll have another party when you’re back!” Bora replied. The gang said goodbye to Minji and Bora hung up.

“Oh my God, I’m going to be an aunt!” Gahyeon started crying out of excitement. Yubin sat closer to her and patted her on her head. They took turns giving the pregnant couple a hug before the party officially started.

The girls started inhaling food, cheering and singing. Siyeon had played a movie on their TV but nobody was watching as they talked loudly. Yubin took out her switch and connected it to the TV and Legally Blonde was replaced with Mario Kart. She gave controllers to Siyeon, Gahyeon and Yoohyeon and the 4 started battling it out. Throughout the evening, Handong noticed that Gahyeon had been occasionally sneaking a peek at Yubin. She grabbed Gahyeon’s controller and gave it to Bora before pulling her aside and into the kitchen.

“I was winning, Dongie!” Gahyeon protested.

“No, you’re not.” Handong said. “Have you not told her yet?”

“No.” Gahyeon sighed. “But I tried!” Gahyeon sighed again. Handong stared at her best friend, her look seemed to be contemplating on something. Suddenly, she grabbed Gahyeon again and pulled her back into the living room.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Handong announced. Intrigued, the rest of the girls agreed and put down their controllers. Yoohyeon grabbed one of the empty bottles lying around while Yubin and Gahyeon moved the coffee table away so that there would be space. The girls then sat in a circle in the living room and Yoohyeon placed the bottle in the centre.

“We’ve all played truth or dare before, right?” Handong asked and the rest of the girls nodded. She leaned towards the bottle and spun it. They looked as the bottle spun and stopped at Bora.

“Dare!” Bora shouted.

“Honey!” Siyeon exclaimed, afraid for both Bora and the baby. 

“We’re not going to make her do dangerous things, Siyeon. Not when she’s pregnant!” Handong said before looking at Bora. “Umm…” Handong was thinking hard of something less dangerous.

“Lick chocolate off Handong’s face!” Yoohyeon blurted out.

“WHAT?!” Both Handong and Siyeon’s face snapped towards Yoohyeon while Bora was already on her way to grab a jar of chocolate sauce. Before Handong or Siyeon even had time to object, Bora had already drawn a thick line of chocolate on Handong’s cheeks. All Handong could do was stare at Bora in horror as the smaller girl licked the chocolate off her face. Handong froze as goosebumps invaded her arms and face.

“That’s hot, honey. We’re bringing that jar of chocolate to bed tonight.” Siyeon said as she smirked at Bora who smirked back.

“EWWWW!” Handong screamed when she finally recovered from the horror that had taken place a few minutes ago. She grabbed several tissues and wiped her face while glaring at Yoohyeon. The rest of them laughed as Yoohyeon stuck her tongue out at Handong. Bora grabbed the bottle and spun it. This time, it landed on Siyeon.

“Dare, of course!” Siyeon declared.

“Ring up the pizza delivery guy and ask him to send you a free pizza because you’re pregnant!” Gahyeon said.

“You’re on!” Siyeon grabbed her phone and began dialling the number for pizza delivery. It took a few rings before the person on the other line picked up.

“Hi! I would like a pepperoni pizza delivered to [address].” Siyeon said to the pizza place. “Also, is it alright if you do it for free? We’re pregnant.” Siyeon gave a few nods before a smirk crept onto her face. She thanked the person and hung up.

“We’re getting free pizza!” Siyeon announced.

“Just like that?” Yubin said in amazement.

“It must be because of my sexy voice.” Siyeon nodded proudly before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. They watched as the bottle slowly reduced its speed and pointed towards Bora again.

“Truth!”

“Umm… Would you like your baby to be a boy or a girl?” Yoohyeon asked.

“We’re fine with either. But if it is a boy, I hope he will be more like Siyeon, protective and fierce. If it is a girl, she’ll be my mini princess! But either way, I just know the baby will be loved by so many.” Bora answered. She looked toward Siyeon who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze while Gahyeon tried to hold back a tear.

“Ok, enough of the mushy mushy!” Bora shouted before spinning the bottle. This time, it pointed towards Yubin. 

_ ‘Finally!’  _ Handong cheered mentally as she waited for Yubin to choose truth or dare.

“Truth.”

“Wuss.” Yoohyeon said and Yubin gave her a hard push that almost toppled her over. Handong was about to ask Yubin her question when Yoohyeon beat her to it. 

“Did I really misplace my jacket or were you the one who lost it?” 

‘ _ DAMNIT! _ ’ Handong cursed mentally and gave Yoohyeon a death stare but was gone unnoticed by the younger girl.

“Yeah, I lost it and made you believe you were the one who misplaced it.” Yubin answered and Yoohyeon gasped.

The night went on as Handong waited for a chance to execute her plan. Truths were told and dares were being executed. Handong was cut off a few more times and finally, after a few more rounds, the bottle landed on Yubin again.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Gahyeon!” Handong said, a little too loud and eager from waiting for too long. Gahyeon’s face turned a deep shade of red and before she could react, Yubin had already leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her cheeks. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Yubin went back to her position. The other girls who had known for a long time that the 2 had feelings for each other, smirked as they looked from Yubin to Gahyeon. Gahyeon, who had a hand on her cheeks, was still blushing and time seemed to freeze as she stared at Yubin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bringing a little Gahmi progress~
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated, and remember to vote for Dreamcatcher for SOBA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> DO NOT TAKE THIS TRIGGER WARNING LIGHTLY!

It was the last night of Minji’s around the country antique road trip. She had enjoyed every second of her trip and was dreading to head back home. Though she misses Yoohyeon, the trip did take her mind off things and she felt lighter than before she left town. There was still a part of her that worried about Yoohyeon and the guilt still lingered somewhere in her heart but it was not as heavy. 

Currently, she is in a little town called Paradise Haven. It was a beautiful town though to Minji, not as beautiful as Insomnia Town. Glimmers of light shone brightly as they lit up the night sky. As the host for the last day of the around the country antique sale, the mayor had opened up the entire town for guests and residents to party until dawn. There were various booths set up around the town selling different kinds of things ranging from antiques to food which Minji is currently exploring after getting out of an intense bidding battle held in the town square. 

She got to a cute little booth selling various accessories and jewellery. There was a little girl and her mother manning the booth. Browsing the sparkling objects displayed on the tables, one of them caught Minji’s eye. Among the many accessories was an open maroon velvet box and in it, a silver ring rimmed with gold on both sides. A tiny diamond sat in the centre of the ring and underneath it was the words “For You” engraved on it. Minji felt an instant connection with it the moment she picked it up. The ring fitted her perfectly. Although the price was a little steep and Minji was not planning on spending anything after the bidding battle but she really wanted the ring. She will just have to save up more when she returns home. Minji paid for the ring and kept it safely inside her backpack, feeling satisfied with her purchase.

_ GRRRRR!  _ Minji could hear her stomach grumble. She looked at her watch and realized it was slightly over 2AM. She had gone without food for a little over an hour, and with the extreme work out that came with a bidding battle; the shouting and constant standing up and down from her chair raising her paddle; no wonder she was hungry. She looked around the town trying to find something to eat and spotted a hotdog booth that enticed her. Drooling, Minji made her way over, the delicious smell of hotdogs getting stronger with every inch she took.  _ ‘Howard’s Hotdogs’ _ was written on the top of the booth. Minji scanned the various options on the menu, wanting to try every available hotdog flavour. There were traditional flavours such as chicken and beef hotdogs but there were also other interesting flavours such as cheese, ice cream filling, condensed milk, chocolate and many more. Finally, Minji decided on strawberry ice cream hot dog bun with avocado sauce. 

“Enjoy.” Minji received the hotdog from the owner of the booth, a little granny that reminded her of the cake store owner back in Insomnia Town. The hot dog bun was larger than Minji expected and she began feasting on it.

“Who’s Howard?” Minji asked the granny as she licked the avocado sauce from her lips.

“Howard is my husband, dear.” The granny said with a weak voice and gave Minji a heartwarming smile. She seemed to be in her 70s, her head made up of entirely snow white hair and though wrinkles are visible on her face, Minji could tell that the granny was beautiful; the kind that both guys and girls swoon over. She had on a smile that could brighten up any mood and Minji thought she must be really popular back in the day.

“Where is he?”

“I’m sure he’s somewhere around here.” The granny said as she looked around the town for her husband. “He has dementia but he loves walking around the town, chatting with people and playing chess.”

“Are you not afraid he’ll get lost?” Minji asked with a concerned look.

“Of course I do, dear.” The granny replied, not losing the smile on her face. “But we’re surrounded by people who love him and will look after him for me.” Another customer came and Minji walked away, leaving the granny to tend her business. Just then, Minji felt her phone vibrate and she took it out from her back pocket. On the screen was a goofy photo of Minji and Siyeon as the caller ID read “Kid Number 2”. Minji swiped the slider to the right and put the phone to her ear.

“Hey Siyeon! What’s up?”

It was as if the world stopped moving as Minji’s hotdog dropped to the floor in slow motion upon hearing the news Siyeon had delivered.

*

Bora woke up in the middle of the night. She did not know what exactly woke her up but she was feeling uneasy. She gave Siyeon, who was sleeping soundly next to her, several light pats.

“Siyeon?” Bora whispered, like she was afraid someone else would hear her though they were the only two people in the apartment. Siyeon shifted a little but remained asleep. Bora gave her several more light pats before the girl finally opened her eyes.

“Huh?” Were the first words that came out of Siyeon’s mouth. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12.30AM.

“What is it, honey?” Siyeon sat up slowly and asked.

“I think something’s wrong.” Bora said softly as she looked at Siyeon with fear in her eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?” Siyeon asked, all the drowsiness replaced by panic.

“I don’t know. It just felt like something’s wrong.” Bora answered and Siyeon could hear her voice tremble. She took a hold of Bora’s hands. They were cold and shaking.

“Hey, it’s probably nothing.” Siyeon said, trying not to show the fear in her voice. “Let’s go to the hospital and check it out, okay?” Bora nodded and got out of bed. Siyeon grabbed the car keys and their coats. She made a phone call to their OB/GYN before the couple headed for the hospital.

The car ride to the hospital was an uneasy one. Bora who was normally loud was not speaking. Her hand was placed on her tummy the whole time as she prayed that her intuition was wrong. Siyeon, while driving, tried her best to reassure her wife. 

Once they arrived at the hospital, Siyeon informed the nurse at the reception desk that they had made an appointment with their OB/GYN. The nurse led them into a room and settled Bora on the bed before their doctor arrived shortly afterwards.

“Hi Bora, Siyeon.” Doctor Park said the moment she stepped into the room. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like something’s wrong.” Bora replied hastily. 

“Ok, let’s get you checked out.” Doctor Park said. She laid Bora down onto the bed before applying a thick layer of gel on Bora’s belly. It felt cold. Doctor Park then placed the ultrasound transducer on the area where she applied the gel and began scanning. Bora and Siyeon had their hands locked tightly together as they looked back and forth between Doctor Park and the ultrasound monitor. They could see their doctor raised an eyebrow and in an instant, the panic in their hearts rose. 

“W-What’s wrong?” Siyeon asked. Doctor Park turned from the monitor and towards the couple who was looking at her with dread in their eyes. 

“Through the ultrasound, I cannot detect a heartbeat.” Bora began to cry when she heard the news, like someone turned on the water tap in her eyes without permission. Siyeon started to tear up and it took everything in her to not let it flow.

“We will run some more tests before determining anything.” Doctor Park said and the couple could see the sadness in their doctor’s eyes.

Doctor Park ran a few more tests and the results came back in approximately an hour later. She stood in front of Bora’s bed with a file in her hand, dreading to deliver the inevitable news that resided in the file.

“I’m sorry to say that your baby’s heart has stopped beating.”

Bora and Siyeon felt as if a huge hole had opened in the ground and swallowed them as they fell through the endless, pitch black pit.

“W-What? No!” Bora shouted, the tears flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably. She buried her face into her wife’s neck and sobbed. She wanted to scream but she could not find the energy to do so. Siyeon knew she needed to hold down the fort but it was getting harder to control the tears that threatened to fall.

“What happened?” Siyeon asked as she hugged Bora tightly.

“Sometimes, more often than we hoped, the baby’s heart just stopped beating.” Doctor Park replied. Siyeon felt like her heart could stop beating any moment too. She thought there would be some explanation that could help her understand the whole situation but there was nothing that she could hold on to.

“We will need to perform a procedure to take the baby out.”

“No.” Bora said firmly, shaking her head. Her face was red and puffy and wet with tears.

“It would be dangerous to keep the baby in.” Doctor Park tried to further explain but Bora just kept shaking her head profusely, refusing to hear anything the doctor had to say.

“Could you give us a minute?” Siyeon asked. Doctor Park nodded her head before exiting the room, leaving Bora and Siyeon alone.

“Bora? Bora honey?” Siyeon said softly. Bora turned to look at her wife, both could see the pain in each other’s eyes. “You have to do the procedure. It’s dangerous if you don’t.”

“But.” Bora paused between sobs. “But I swear I could still feel our baby yesterday! How could this happen?”

“I don’t know, sweetie.” Siyeon could no longer hold it in as a tear rolled down her face. She placed a hand on Bora’s tummy.

“Hey little one.” Siyeon tried to smile but the tears just kept falling. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet. Though it has only been 3 months. But we love you with all our heart. I hope you know that.”

“You’ll always be our little angel.” Bora cried as she placed a hand on top of Siyeon’s. “Now, take our love and fly as high as you can. And play with all the other little angels and be happy. Always.”

“We love you.” Bora and Siyeon said together. Siyeon placed a kiss on Bora’s forehead that lingered for awhile as the 2 cried uncontrollably, the sound of their cries echoed in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Just in case

A week passed by but the mood remained unchanged. Everyone was feeling sad and down, unable to process the event that had happened. Bora stayed in their room most of the time, refusing to go to work, refusing to do anything. It had been awhile since she last showered too. Siyeon, on the other hand, had been keeping herself busy. It pained her to see Bora like that and she needed to stay strong for the both of them. Apart from her own job, she had been looking after Red Sun as well as taking care of Bora. She would clean their apartment and cook meals for them both even though she knew Bora does not have much appetite and would often eat just one or two bites. Bora would either stay completely silent or throw tantrums when Siyeon tried to get her to eat more or asked her to at least take a shower. But could Siyeon blame her? She could not. She wished she could blame it on someone for the things that happened but there was nobody. Life happened, whether she liked it or not. But that does not help with the unbearable pain that they were feeling. The pain that does not seem to go away. They said that the pain will fade gradually over time. But they failed to mention that the pain will grow to its peak before it starts to fade. And at that moment, both Bora and Siyeon had no idea where the peak was. They could not see it. The pain just keeps growing.

Minji had been visiting the couple every day ever since she got back. She would offer to help Siyeon with chores but was rejected by the younger girl. She knew that Siyeon was trying to numb the pain while Bora was letting the pain control her, and it hurts to see her two best friends like that. Her two best friends who used to be loud and happy. Minji wished that there was something she could do to help but she knew that ultimately, it would be up to the couple. All she could do is to be there for them, to lend a shoulder when or if they needed someone to cry on.

Handong and Gahyeon would occasionally stop by together too. But whenever Gahyeon visited, she would feel the urge to cry and would more often than not, be unable to control her tears. Handong would then start to tear up too so she would drag Gahyeon out of the couple’s apartment either for ice cream or to Yubin and Yoohyeon’s. She knew that their tears were the last thing the couple needed and if they were feeling the overwhelming amount of sadness, she could not even begin to imagine what Bora and Siyeon must be feeling.

Though Yoohyeon and Yubin had known the couple for the shortest amount of time, they were still close. To them, it felt like watching a happy family crumble in front of them. They wanted to cheer up their friends but they had no idea how to. Yoohyeon would go over to Minji’s but her girlfriend would reassure her that she is alright. Yoohyeon had no idea if she really was but there was nothing else she could do. Yubin was worried about Gahyeon too and would often text the younger girl or go over to either her home or workplace. Gahyeon would cry into Yubin’s arms whenever she saw her and Yubin would try her best to cheer the girl up or comfort her.

Siyeon slumped onto the couch having just cleaned up the plates that Bora had smashed. She could feel the exhaustion overtaking her body. She wanted to stand up and move around just to do something, anything, but she was too tired. The only thing she could do was stare at the ceiling, not letting any thoughts in. Thoughts equates crying and she has had enough of them. Just then, Siyeon heard the front door opening. She turned her head towards the direction of the door and saw Minji peeking in.

“I brought ice cream.” Minji sang as she entered her best friends’ apartment. She went straight into the kitchen to grab two spoons before going over to the couch. She sat beside Siyeon and opened the big tub of chocolate ice cream she had brought over.

“Nyam nyam jeob jeob!” Minji said as she looked at the opened tub of ice cream. Icy cold smoke was emitting out from the tub. Minji passed a spoon to Siyeon and the two began feasting on the ice cream, taking big scoops at a time. Minji winced at the ice numbing her teeth while Siyeon stayed expressionless. Minji began talking about the things she had seen and experienced in the antique sale. All the while, Siyeon listened to her in silence. If she was honest with herself, she was not even listening to what Minji was saying. She was just eating and staring at the ice cream. Head empty. Focused on blocking her thoughts. But with each thought that she tried to push away, more came and before she knew it, a tear dropped from her eye and onto the table next to the tub of ice cream. Minji, who was reaching for another spoon of ice cream, noticed it. She placed her spoon down on the table and pulled Siyeon in for a hug. The sudden contact with her best friend forced out the tears that Siyeon had been trying so hard to keep in as she began bawling her eyes out.

“I feel like I’m losing her too.” Siyeon cried into Minji’s chest.

“You’re not going to lose her.” Minji patted Siyeon’s head. She felt like crying herself but she kept it in as she squeezed Siyeon using her entire body strength. They stayed in that position for a long time, as the ice cream on the table began to melt.

*

_ “It’s not your fault, mama. It’s not mom’s fault either. I am having fun here so don’t worry. Live. Love.” _

Bora opened her eyes and realized that it was dark. She must have fallen asleep. But what woke her up? Bora tried to recall. It was a dream. She had dreamt of an angel. The angel had no face, just a bright light in the shape of a tiny human. She could see a smile hiding behind the bright light and though she had never seen it before, she instantly recognized it. It felt familiar, it felt warm. It was their little angel.

Bora turned on the lamp and looked at the clock on her bedside table, it said 11PM. Looking around the room, loneliness crept into Bora’s heart. Siyeon was not there. Something caught her eye in the slightly dimmed room. A little stain on the wall in front of her bed. She remembered throwing a tantrum earlier that day when Siyeon had brought her lunch. She remembered her wife cleaning up the plates she had smashed against that wall. Siyeon must have missed a spot. She had heard Minji shortly afterwards.  _ Nyam nyam jeob jeob _ . Minji had said. Bora remembered smiling at that. Then there was crying. Her wife was crying.

Bora got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and her reflection startled her. She looked like shit. Her hair was oily and dishevelled, her face was haggard and puffy from all the crying, and she looked 10 years older. Bora splashed some water on her face to wake herself up before heading out into the living room. She spotted Siyeon sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket. Minji must have covered her before she left. Bora crouched down in front of Siyeon so that she could see her wife’s face. Like hers, they were puffy and red. The memories from the past week came rushing back. She had really hurt Siyeon. Bora put her hand on her wife’s hair and stroked it. The younger girl moved a little as she slowly opened her eyes. The sight in front of her was blurry so she rubbed her eyes and the facial features of Bora became clearer.

“Hey, honey.” Siyeon said as she sat up, surprised that Bora had gotten out of bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.” Bora replied and sat beside her wife. She looked into Siyeon’s eyes where the sadness lingers and took ahold of her hands “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Siyeon gave Bora’s hand a light squeeze.

“No, it’s not.” Bora shook her head. “I’ve been selfish like I’m the only one who lost a baby. But we both lost a loved one that day and it was just as hard on you. Even so, you have been taking such good care of me while I dwelled in my own self-pity. I’m sorry.”

“Well, apology accepted. It’s going to take time before things become normal again but as long as we have each other I know everything will be alright.” Siyeon leaned forward and gave Bora a kiss on the lips. The couple smiled at each other when their lips parted. There was still pain in their eyes and both could see it in their partner’s. But beneath that pain lies hope and Bora is certain that Siyeon is right. Everything will be alright.

“Now can you please go shower. Dumpster-dived Handong smelled better than you.” Siyeon made a face and Bora laughed. She stood up and began heading for the bathroom. Halfway there, she came to a halt and turned towards Siyeon, extending out an arm.

“Join me?” Bora winked. Smirking, Siyeon took Bora’s hand and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Also, remember to vote for Dreamcatcher


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled fluff, or are we? Anyways, enjoy!

“Where are you and Yubin?” Handong said into her phone. “Our plane is leaving and we are leaving with or without the 2 of you.

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s still early! We’re already outside the airport! Jeez!” Gahyeon replied and hung up.

“Did she just hang up on me?” Handong said to nobody. She looked around and realized her other friends were missing too. They had all decided to leave their bags with her, rendering her unable to go anywhere but to wait. After the things that had happened, the gang decided that it would be best to take a short break. They had been wanting to visit the Philippines again for awhile and thought that this would be a great opportunity. Therefore, 3 months later, they found themselves going on a 3D2N trip to one of Philippines’s Beach Resort.

The two couples and Handong had arrived early to check in their luggage. Handong was sitting in Starbucks being surrounded by their carry-ons while enjoying her coffee and waiting for Yubin and Gahyeon. Yubin had gone over to Gahyeon’s earlier because Gahyeon “needed help” packing. Handong looked at her surroundings and easily spotted Bora and Siyeon. They were not exactly the largest human beings but their presence was enough to attract anyone’s attention. Though they were far away and looked like tiny little humans to Handong, she could see that the 2 were laughing loudly in the airport’s play area – which was meant for kids. Minji and Yoohyeon, on the other hand, were harder to find. It took Handong a couple more minutes and just when she thought they might be out of her sight, she saw the 2 sleeping in the massage chairs and being the exact opposite of Bora and Siyeon, quiet.

“There you are!” Handong heard and she turned toward where the voice was coming from. The final “couple” had finally arrived.

“What took you so long?” Handong asked.

“Her.” Yubin said while pointing at Gahyeon. “She was not even packed one bit. Her clothes and stuff were all over the floor and her luggage was totally empty when I went over.”

“Hey!” Gahyeon slapped Yubin on her arm. “I did not know what to pack!”

“Where are the others?” Yubin asked as she took a seat next to Handong.

“Around here somewhere.” Handong simply answered. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her hand while looking slyly at the couple. “So… when are you going to tell the girls?”

“We just haven’t found the right time yet.” Yubin said and grabbed Gahyeon’s hand. “With everything that had happened, we thought it would be best to keep it on the down low for awhile.”

“That is cool, understandable.” Handong took a sip of her coffee. “And while I promise to keep it a secret, I would ask that the 2 of you to please, no PDA in front of me.”

*

The girls boarded the plane shortly afterwards. The couples are all sitting together in economy class, Minji and Yoohyeon at the front, Gahyeon and Yubin at the back while Bora and Siyeon are in the middle, between them. Handong, however, thought that she needed peace and quiet and top-notch comfortability for the next four hours and therefore had gotten herself a first-class ticket. Bora and Siyeon were being their usual loud self, chanting “Philippines! Philippines!” which earned a few looks from the other passengers and a polite shush from one of the air stewardesses. They immediately quiet down after that and looked down in embarrassment. The other two couples laughed in silence when they witnessed that.

The plane took off at exactly 2am, carrying in it seven excited girls. Yubin and Gahyeon fell asleep as soon as the plane hit the clouds with Gahyeon resting her head on Yubin’s shoulders. Handong too, fell asleep in her comfy first-class seat that would not give her back pains when she woke up. Bora and Siyeon, on the other hand,were enjoying a movie with their shared earphones. 

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Yoohyeon was reading a book but she put it down when she noticed Minji scribbling something into her notebook with her glasses on. Yoohyeon had always found it extremely hot when Minji wore glasses.

“Just my itinerary while we’re in the Philippines.” Minji held her notebook up for Yoohyeon to read. On it were the words, “Barbeque”, “Swimming”, “Sunbathing”, “Spa” and a couple more other things they could do in the beach resort written on them. Rather than an itinerary, it was more like “Things Minji wanted to do while she was there”. Yoohyeon let Minji go back to writing while she continued reading her book. Unbeknownst to Yoohyeon, the older girl would occasionally take sneak peeks at her girlfriend who was engrossed in the world of Harry Potter. Minji closed her notebook and looked at Yoohyeon, this time making it obvious as she stared at her girlfriend who too, had on her glasses.

Though she had been back from her antique trip for three months, her and Yoohyeon kept a reasonable distance apart, occasionally hanging out and having romantic dates but also allowing time for both to breathe. Despite that, she could feel their relationship getting stronger rather than weaker as they picked up the pieces bit by bit. But on that day, Minji felt that the puzzle that they have been trying to put together was almost complete. There was just one piece left that has yet to be filled.

“Yes, Minji?” Yoohyeon looked up from her book when she finally noticed the loving pair of eyes staring at her.

“Huh?” Minji was mesmerized by her girlfriend’s cute appearance that she had forgotten what she wanted to say.

“Yes!” Minji said when she snapped out of her trance. She took hold of Yoohyeon’s hand and looked into her eyes, pausing for a few seconds. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Yoohyeon asked.

“For everything.” Minji said as she began playing with Yoohyeon’s hand. “For always being there for me. And I am sorry for worrying you. I have learned a lot the past few months and one of them, which is the most important one, is to let go of the things that I have no control of. You were right. After the incident, the fear of losing you again overtook me and I became nervous over even the tiniest thing.”

“I met this granny during my antique trip and she taught me that it is okay to be afraid. We are surrounded by so many people who love and care about us and will always look out for us. So, while it is alright to be scared, we should not let the fear stop us from doing the things that will make us happy.”

“Also, the couple behind us.” Minji lowered her voice into a tiny whisper. “Don’t tell them I said this, but I learned a lot from them too. They transformed sadness into strength which made their love even stronger. I am so glad that I still have you. And that’s all that matters.” Yoohyeon was smiling widely as she listened to Minji. 

“I love you.” Yoohyeon said to Minji and the two indulged in a passionate kiss. One that they had not had in a long time. In that instant, it felt like a weight had been lifted off from both their shoulders and there was nothing else in the world that could defeat them. They have each other. Suddenly, Minji felt a kick on her seat, startling the both of them and the couple looked behind them.

“We’re trying to enjoy a movie here!” Bora said.

*

“OH MY GOD IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL!” Bora shouted once she stepped into the resort. The girls had gotten three adjoining rooms, all of which looked out into the beautiful beach. The couples all shared a room with themselves while Handong shared with Gahyeon and Yubin, their room being in between the other two couples. She wanted to get a room for herself but only three adjoining rooms were available and hence, she was forced to share with the couple that only she knew about.

“Let’s go, Singnie!” Even Minji and Yoohyeon whose room were the furthest away from Bora and Siyeon could hear Bora’s excitement. 

The first place that the group headed for was of course, the beach, which was just right outside. The loud sound of the waves could be heard while the sun shone brightly on the sands, causing them to sparkle. There were a few kids playing around and building sandcastles and couples strolling along the beach. But overall, there were not a lot of people considering that it was not holiday season.

Minji and Yoohyeon were sunbathing on the plastic sunbeds with their sunglasses and bathing suits on. The older girl had fallen asleep five minutes in while Yoohyeon was reading Harry Potter. Suddenly, a beach volleyball came flying towards the couple and hit Minji right in the face which startled the girl awake.

“Ouch!” Minji shouted. Yoohyeon, upon witnessing the incident, began laughing hard. She leaned forward toward Minji and gave the little red spot that had formed on Minji’s face, a kiss.

“Sorry!” Gahyeon came running towards the sunbathing couple with Handong and Yubin walking behind her. “I was aiming for your feet.”

“Does my face look like my feet to you?” Minji scolded.

“What you got there?” Yoohyeon asked when she noticed Handong carrying a net.

“We thought it would be a good idea to play beach volleyball.” Yubin replied.

“BORA! SIYEON! LET’S PLAY BEACH VOLLEYBALL!” Gahyeon shouted towards the couple who were playing in the waters. Handong and Yubin began drawing a huge court on the sand with tree branches while Gahyeon and Yoohyeon set up the net the trio had gotten. The girls then played rock paper scissors to determine teams and the referee. Siyeon pouted when she got chosen to be the referee. The teams are then divided into Minji, Yubin and Gahyeon in one team, and the rest in the other.

“15 points each set, and best of five wins the game!” Siyeon announced.

The game started with Minji serving first and she hit the ball as hard as she could to the other side of the court. The ball flew toward Yoohyeon who screamed and ducked.

“You’re supposed to hit it!” Bora shouted.

“But it looked like it was going to hit my face!” Yoohyeon retorted. “Minji!”

“You guys are going down!” Minji laughed.

“Bring it on, Kim Minji!” Bora shouted again. The rest of the girls could feel fire surrounding the 2 oldest. Siyeon face-palmed herself, ‘ _ here we go again _ ’. Bora and Minji were always the ones to get all competitive.

The game continued throughout the afternoon, neither Minji nor Bora backing down as the ball went back and forth between both sides. With each point, the 2 seemed to increase in energy as they hit the ball even harder while the other girls were getting exhausted, even Siyeon. The 2 teams are currently tied and this final set would determine the winner. To Minji and Bora, it was a game of pride. To the rest of the girls however, it meant that they could finally go back to the resort.

The score was 14-13 in favour of Minji’s team. It was Bora’s turn to serve and there was no way she would go down that easy. She aimed her hit towards who she deemed to be the weakest link in Minji’s team, Yubin – the person that does not exercise as much as her other teammates. The ball hit Yubin’s arms and flew towards the back at an incredible speed. Minji ran as hard as she could for the ball and managed to hit it back. Gahyeon, with her fast reflex hit the ball that was flying toward her across the net, right toward Handong who already had her arms out to receive it. The ball contacted with her arm and went straight up. It was in the perfect position for the team’s tallest member to smack it down which was what Yoohyeon did. However, it went toward Minji who got the ball up with ease. Gahyeon hit the ball high for Yubin who in turn, jumped up and smacked it down, landing the ball at a spot where nobody on the side was covering.

“YES!” Minji screamed in victory. She ran over to her teammates and brought them into a group hug.

“NOOOOO!” Bora shouted, as she kneeled down dramatically on the sand. “I’m sorry I looked down on you, Yubin.”

*

The volleyball game pretty much tired everyone out. They enjoyed a nice buffet dinner in the resort’s restaurant before heading back to their respective rooms.

Handong was hanging out in Minji and Yoohyeon’s room. Minji was unpacking hers and Yoohyeon’s things while the 2 younger ones were cuddling on the bed watching a movie. The doorbell rang and Minji ran to the door. She came back a few seconds later with boxes of fried chicken.

“We just ate, sweetie!” Yoohyeon said.

“But I’m still hungry!” Minji whined as she sat on the floor and began eating her fried chicken. She offered to Handong and Yoohyeon but they were too full from the buffet for anything else. Though the smell quickly enticed them and eventually, they gave in and took a piece each.

Meanwhile, Bora and Siyeon were cuddled up in their bed. Bora had fallen asleep while Siyeon was immersed in a game of intense PUBGM, tapping vigorously but carefully on her phone so that she would not wake her wife up. Bora’s head had fallen on Siyeon’s chest and she could smell the sweet fragrance emitting from her hair. It gave Siyeon strength for her game. 

Suddenly a sharp shriek could be heard from both rooms which jolted Bora awake. Siyeon recognized it as Gahyeon’s voice as she jumped up, the panic instantly overtook her. The couple rushed to the door that connected their rooms and opened it with force at the same time the girls from Minji’s room did the same. Upon seeing what it was, Handong face-palmed herself as the rest of the girls stared in shock. There were a few gasps and Siyeon looked as pale as a ghost.

“Hi.” Yubin said to the girls while sitting upright on a bed. She was covering herself up with the blanket but the girls could tell that she was naked as her perfect shoulders were peeking out. Gahyeon, on the other hand, was a lump underneath the same thick blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter and an epilogue to go... I'm already sad :(
> 
> As usual, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the girls had all gathered in the resort restaurant for breakfast. It was a buffet and therefore they were all scattered around the place. Yubin made the mistake of returning back to the table too fast because Siyeon would not stop staring at her with those intense wolf-like pair of eyes, like she was ready to eat her up any time. Yubin prayed that Gahyeon or anyone would come to her rescue but the girls were sure taking their own sweet time. Gahyeon was keeping a distance from everyone else, clearly still embarrassed from the event that had happened the previous night. 

“So. Yubin.” Siyeon said. “What are your intentions with my sister?”

“I- “ Yubin found herself grasping for words. Just then, Bora came back with her food too and sat next to Siyeon. Suddenly, there were not one but two pair of eyes staring at her.

“Girls, you’re scaring her.” Minji said as she sat down. But her big sister instinct took over as she too, looked at Yubin but with slightly less intense eyes. “But what are your intentions with Gahyeon?”

“I just- I want her to be happy. And I think I can make her the happiest person in the world.” Yubin answered, her face was turning red from the corny words she had just said but her eyes were showing sincerity. Gahyeon, sensing the intense vibe from the table from a distance away, decided to go over to Yubin’s rescue. She took a deep breath and walked over.

“Stop interrogating my girlfriend.” Yubin looked up at Gahyeon and smiled. It was the first time she had said it out loud in public. Gahyeon took hold of Yubin’s hand. “We are in love and we are happy. So, stop attacking my girlfriend.”

Though Gahyeon was the youngest in the group, she probably held the most power as the three oldest eased back down.

“I’ll be watching you.” Siyeon tried to threaten Yubin but it earned a glare from Gahyeon and Siyeon immediately looked away. The gang wondered who was older sometimes.

“But when did this happen?” Yoohyeon said as she and Handong sat down, having been watching the entire exchange from a few feet away like they were watching a movie. 

“The day after that party at Siyeon and Bora’s.” Yubin replied. “We have been meaning to tell you guys but like always, we love to wait for the right moment.”

“Who asked who?” Bora asked and this time, it was Gahyeon who answered.

“I asked her!” Gahyeon said proudly. “That kiss really helped though. I was so worried you don’t like me the same way and if I were to ask, our friendship would crumble. But that kiss really changed my perspective. Like something just clicked instantly. So the next day, I just went over and declared my love.”

“It sure took you a long time. I could not have been more obvious that I like you.” Yubin teased.

“Well, you could have asked me instead!” Gahyeon pouted. “Anyways, I immediately texted Handong after that.”

“What?!” Siyeon exclaimed and her head snapped toward Handong. The girl who had been enjoying her breakfast all this while, looked up and was immediately met with Siyeon’s killer eyes.

*

For the rest of the day, the girls chose to spend most of the time indoors, enjoying the resort facilities. Minji managed to do most of the things she had on her list as she hopped from the swimming pool, to the gym and finally joining Bora and Handong in the spa. Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Yubin and Gahyeon spent almost the entire day playing in the recreation area that had video games as well as an arcade. Their afternoon ended with the seven of them going crazy in the karaoke room as they belted out to different songs.

*

Gahyeon and Siyeon were on their way back to the beach from the convenience store nearby. The seven of them had decided to end their last night with a campfire and hence, the two sisters were tasked to get food. As they were slowly strolling along the beach with bags of food on both their arms, Gahyeon spotted a couple of huge rocks that sat along a separate path.

“These bags are heavy. Want to rest for awhile on those rocks?” Gahyeon asked her sister.

“But we’re reaching.” Siyeon said. She could see the other girls gathering logs and tree branches, setting up for campfire. Gahyeon flashed her puppy eyes at Siyeon and Siyeon could never say no to them.

“Alright.” Siyeon said and Gahyeon’s eyes lit up. The two sisters walked towards the rocks. They placed their food on the sandy beach before climbing up onto the rocks. They sat side by side, holding each other’s hand. Neither of them said anything for awhile as they looked out into the beautiful red evening sky. They both missed it. The moments when it was just the two of them against the world, like when they were young.

“How are you holding up?” Gahyeon asked.

“I’m good. I still miss my baby but I’m ok.” Siyeon replied with a smile, her eyes fixated on the sky. Gahyeon could see the calmness in her sister’s eyes and was relieved that she was really fine.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been there for you but all I did was cry.” Gahyeon looked down onto her knees. Siyeon immediately pulled Gahyeon in for a hug which startled the younger girl.

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re the baby’s aunt and we know that you love the baby just as much as we do.” Gahyeon started to tear up and she smiled. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, taking in the warmth of each other before letting go.

“So, Yubin?” Siyeon smirked. The smile on Gahyeon’s face grew wider at the mention of her girlfriend.

“I love her so much!” Gahyeon whined as she rested her head on Siyeon’s shoulder.

“My sister’s all grown up!” Siyeon said as she ruffled Gahyeon’s hair. She was glad that Yubin made her sister happy.

“Come on, let’s go! They’re probably all hungry by now.” Siyeon stood up and jumped off the rocks. Gahyeon did the same and the two sisters picked up their bags from the sand and headed back to where their friends are.

*

The fire burned wildly as smoke rose into the night sky. The girls surrounded it with sticks of marshmallows and chicken wings. Minji and Yoohyeon were sitting on one of the logs, cuddled up in one blanket. Siyeon sat on another log next to Bora with a guitar she had borrowed from one of the resort staff, playing campfire songs as the rest of the girls sang along. They could only find two logs and therefore, Handong, Yubin and Gahyeon were sitting on a mat on the sands, though Gahyeon was lying down with her head on Yubin’s lap. The girls were having a great time as they sang, told horror stories and played drinking games.

Out of the blue, Minji stood up which surprised the other girls. She reached down for both of Yoohyeon’s hands and pulled her up. The blanket that they were sharing fell onto the log they were sitting. Minji looked into Yoohyeon’s confused eyes, not letting go of her hands.

“Yoohyeon. This past year has been a rollercoaster ride for the both of us. There were tears, lots of tears. We took time apart and came back stronger. We have been through a lot and I know that our love can withstand anything. I have known that you are the love of my life for a long time now. There is nobody out there better for me than you. We just fit together perfectly. The fear of losing you was the single most scary thing I have ever felt. And while I continue falling in that deep dark hole of fear, you were the one that pulled me out. Dongie accidentally let it slip while we’re in the spa just now that you were the one who found that around the country antique sale for me and that you packed all those things for me. I knew she wouldn’t have known about my trusty pillow and bolster!”

“Hey! You said you weren’t gonna tell her about that!” Handong protested on the mat while chewing a marshmallow. Both Minji and Yoohyeon laughed before they looked back into each other’s eyes.

“And that mixtape! It had all the music we shared and the music I shared with the rest of the girls too. All the memories I had while listening to that mixtape. Though I was alone on that trip, I did not feel lonely at all. It was all because of you. I want to continue making even more memories with you. All the moments I will have in the future, I only want to have them with you. So…” Minji got down on one knee and pulled out a maroon velvet box from her jacket pocket. She opened it and revealed the ring she had bought.

“Kim Yoohyeon. Will you marry me?”

Yoohyeon stared at the ring with tears in her eyes.

“Oh my God, yes!” Yoohyeon exclaimed as Minji stood up and swept her into a hug. Both girls were crying happy tears as Minji put the ring on Yoohyeon’s finger. The rest of the girls stood up too and cheered as they hugged the couple. Yoohyeon went over to sit next to Yubin so that she could give her best friend a closer look at the ring. While the two were admiring the ring, Yoohyeon suddenly let out a loud gasp. She took it out from her finger to get a better look at the ring and sure enough, underneath the ring were the words “For You” engraved on it.

“I know the diamond isn’t very big but you don’t have to be so surprised, honey.” Minji joked.

“It’s not that.” Yoohyeon looked towards Minji and the older girl could tell that her girlfriend was astounded by something but she was confused by what. “This is what I was getting that day.”

“What?” Minji said, even more confused.

“I asked you to meet me at the restaurant because I needed to go and get this ring. It was meant to be a surprise and so I did not want you to know. It is the exact design I had picked out and these were the words I had requested them to engrave on. ‘ _ For You _ ’ I wanted you to know that I would do anything for you as you would for me. Look!” Yoohyeon stood up to show Minji the ring. “Where did you get it?”

“At the antique sale. On the last day.” Both Minji and Yoohyeon looked at each other, bewildered.

“I thought I would never see this ring again.” Yoohyeon said as she gave Minji a hug, still unable to believe it.

“Is this fate? I think it is!” Minji exclaimed as she hugged Yoohyeon even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the epilogue! I am saddd... :(
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated, and remember to vote for Dreamcatcher on the choo choo app!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the final chapter of this entire AU. TT

“Can we give a round of applause to our brides as we invite them up on stage for their first dance as a newly wedded couple?” The host announced. Minji and Yoohyeon took the stage in their beautiful white wedding dresses as the audience clapped.

“May I?” Minji extended her hands out for Yoohyeon to hold.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Yoohyeon said as she took hold of Minji’s hands. The 2 started dancing along to the music. The audience looked as the newly wed danced gracefully in each other’s arms with Minji taking the lead and Yoohyeon following along. Other couples began joining in in the second song, Bora and Siyeon being the first ones.

After the dance, Minji and Yoohyeon went from table to table to thank their guests as they enjoyed their wedding dinner while a live band played in the background.

“What is this?” Handong asked Gahyeon. The five friends were seated at one of the tables closest to the stage and it would be a while before Minji and Yoohyeon got to their table since they started from the back. Handong was scrolling on her phone when she chanced upon a suspicious app. Gahyeon had borrowed her phone for “something” earlier that day.

“Tinder!” Gahyeon answered. “I had taken it upon myself to create a profile for you.”

“Why?” Handong raised an eyebrow.

“Because among the 7 of us, you’re the only one that is still single!” Without even looking up from her phone, Gahyeon replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bora, Siyeon and Yubin laughed quietly into their food knowing that Handong would not approve of it.

“I don’t need a partner. I’m married to my work!”

“Oh honey,” Gahyeon said as she placed a hand on Handong’s shoulder. “Everyone needs someone. Who’s going to take care of you when you grow old?” Yubin almost choked on her drink and Handong shot her a look.

“I think I’ll manage.” Handong said, looking back at Gahyeon. She tried to delete the app but was stopped by Gahyeon placing a hand on her phone’s screen.

“Come on! Give it a chance! You don’t even have to meet them. Just, you know, swipe right on the ones you like and left on the ones you don’t.” Sighing, Handong surrendered and placed her phone on the table. Gahyeon smiled in victory and she continued eating her food.

Minji and Yoohyeon finished rounding the tables just as the night was about to come to an end. Minji sat down on the empty seat next to Bora who was enjoying dessert. She turned to look at her wife but was met with an empty air instead.

“Where’s Yoohyeon?” Minji asked. Then, she heard the sound of the microphone being tapped and she looked toward the stage to see Yoohyeon standing there.

“Good evening, I hope you all had a great time.” Yoohyeon said into the microphone. “Before this night comes to an end, I would like to dedicate this song to my lovely wife, Kim Minji.”

The music to Beautiful in White started playing by the live band behind Yoohyeon and the younger girl started singing.

“ _Not sure if you know this,_

_ But when we first met _

_ I got so nervous I couldn’t speak _

_ In that very moment _

_ I found the one and  _

_My life had found its missing piece._ ”

Tears began to form in both the brides’ eyes as they stared at each other with nothing but love as their guests enjoyed the beautiful voice of Yoohyeon’s. Minji and Yoohyeon thought back to the times they had with each other, all the ups and downs which led them to where they are. It had been a bumpy ride but what relationship does not have its bumps. At the end of the day, their love is all they needed.

“ _So as long as I live I love you_

_ Will have and hold you _

_ You look so beautiful in white _

_ And from now til my very last breath _

_ This day I’ll cherish _

_ You look so beautiful in white _

_Tonight._ ”

The song ended and their guests cheered and clapped as they congratulated the happy couple. Yoohyeon sat down next to Minji. 

“That was beautiful, Yoohyeon. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yoohyeon leaned towards Minji and gave her a kiss on the lips. Siyeon was looking at the couple when she felt her phone vibrate. It was noisy in the ballroom so she stepped out momentarily to take the call. She came back a few minutes later with a stunned look on her face and placed her hand on Bora’s shoulder. Bora felt the touch and looked up at her wife.

“What’s wrong?” Bora asked, concerned.

“We’re getting a kid.” Siyeon said, softly and Bora gasped. The rest of the gang looked at them with facial expressions screaming “Kid?”

“Oh my God!” Bora covered her mouth with her hands in shock. “OH MY GOD!” She jumped onto Siyeon who engulfed her in a hug.

“Wait wait wait! Hold up!” Gahyeon asked. “What do you mean by you’re getting a kid?”

“Even though we lost our baby, Bora and I had never given up on our dream of parenthood. So, a while ago, we applied for adoption! We did not want to say anything because even though they approved our application, they said it might take a while.” Siyeon explained. “We were not expecting it to be so soon!”

Gahyeon rushed over to Siyeon and Bora to hug them. The rest of the group congratulated the couple as they joined in the hug.

“Can we have the brides come on stage to throw the bouquet?” The host interrupted. Minji and Yoohyeon reluctantly broke away from the group hug and headed onto the stage while the host invited the single ladies in the ballroom forward.

“Handong, I think he’s calling for you.” Gahyeon said.

“What? No, I don’t ne-“ Before Handong could finish, Bora and Gahyeon had pushed her forward. It was a good thing they were situated near the stage, Bora and Gahyeon do not even need to use a lot of force to get their friend to join the crowd. 

Handong stood in the middle of a few other single ladies with her arms crossed, looking annoyed. The rest of the girls at the table chuckled when they caught her facial expression. Handong looked around her and all of a sudden, someone caught her eye and Handong could not help but stare at her. The girl seemed to feel someone staring at her as she turned her head and looked straight at Handong. She gave Handong a smile so sweet that Handong could feel her heart melting. Before she knew it, Handong was moving in the direction of the girl.

“Hi.” Handong said and extended her hand when she reached the girl. “I’m Handong.”

“I’m Elkie.” The girl introduced herself as she shook Handong’s hand. The bouquet flew past their heads, both forgetting why they were standing there in the first place as they began to talk. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have written a long author’s note in the next page/chapter. But if you are lazy to read that because tl;dr then know one thing, thank you. I am really grateful for all the kind comments you all have left for this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. In my author’s note, there is a section talking about future AUs so if you would like to read that just hop on to the next page and scroll all the way towards the end. It’s somewhere there. 
> 
> There is a poll on my twitter @jiuperior because I'm having trouble deciding what ship to write next so... hop on there and do the poll if you can!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope I would be able to see you all again soon! Thank you :)


	14. Author's Note: Thank You

Hello readers,

Congratulations on making it here! I would just like to thank you so much for reading this two AUs, unless you started For Us without reading For You then thank you for reading this story. Although how you managed to do that, I have absolutely no idea.

I started writing For You in the beginning of March 2020, and began publishing it here at the end of the same month. Then while I was updating it, I began writing For Us. All in all, from the point I started writing til posting this author’s note, it all happened in a span of 4 months! Coincidentally enough, the first chapter of For You was published on 20 March 2020 and the last chapter of For Us was 20 July 2020 (my time, of course). But this is truly the end of this entire alternate universe and there will be no more sequels as I feel that the story has ended on a happily ever after and there is no longer a need to know how these characters are doing. I hope you all feel the same way too. If you don’t, then let’s just all imagine that everything is smooth sailing from here on out.

This past 4 months has been great. It flew by quickly but at the same time it went by slowly too. You get what I mean? There were some chapters that I worry a lot, especially the ones with trigger warnings, and also the ones that I rely heavily on research. When I posted these chapters, I worried about whether people who read them would be able to understand from my point of view on why some things happened and also if people would be able to handle it or not. I also worry if people liked the story/chapter and the things I write. Plus, I think my english isn’t exactly the easiest to understand either. I myself can’t really understand what I’m trying to say sometimes. Therefore, I can get extremely nervous when reading the comments. A friend said that I should have more confidence in myself and I hope I will be able to someday. But all of your comments helped and I am really grateful for the kind comments you all have left me. Once again, I apologize for all the unhappy things that happened in this story and I hoped I had made up for it.

Now on to the future. I am currently writing a new au, it is not finished yet and because I’m busy with life, procrastination and a lack of motivation these days, I have no idea when it will be finished. I do have the entire plot planned out, I am just finding trouble writing and linking them is all. But I hope I will be able to finish it, and I think I will because I really like the story, not to mention, I have already spent hours upon hours writing 10 chapters. So if everything goes to plan, I believe I’ll be able to end it in 5 chapters? Maybe longer, maybe shorter, I don’t know. Right now, I am thinking if I should start publishing it while I write. A little spoiler, it is set in University and it is a story about friendship. Currently there are no romantic ships written nor do I think there will be in the remaining chapters so it’s more of like a feel free to ship whoever you want kind of a thing. So let me know in the comments if you would like to read it and maybe I will post the first chapter. We’ll see how it goes.

On a side note, I have read a few social media AUs and I would like to try that too. I have a plot in mind, it came to me while I was trying to fall asleep one day though nothing has been planned out at all. If I do write it, it would probably be after I finished the one mentioned above so I don’t want to dwell on that too much just yet. This is merely me trying to say follow me on twitter @jiuperior because I may or may not write a social media au. I have a poll on there that would last for 3 days because I could not decide what ship to use for this social media au I am planning to write. I also tweet about my frustrations in writing and the progress I’ve made sometimes.

With that, we have come to the end of the For You series. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, thank you so much for reading For You and For Us. No amount of thank yous can express much gratitude but thank you. Til we meet again! Bye~ :)

Yours Sincerely,

Jiuperior


End file.
